Getting sucked into a strange and dangerous new world
by Lonestar163
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so don't hate. This story is rated M for language,violence,sexual themes,and rape.(if you care) there's also going to be humor in this.I'll update every chapter ASAP,also if their's any errors like spelling errors or anything just tell me and I'll fix it. (on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1:The new world

**Author's note:This is going to be a ****_NEED FOR SPEED RIVALS _****crossover with the ****_Minecraft_**** mob talker mod.**

**Well...only the first chapter and maybe a few later on...will be like _NFS RIVALS_**

**Okay,here's chapter one.**

**(Sounds of a car switching gears,Police sirens in the back ground).**It's a rainy day,the sky is very cloudy with clouds that are almost black,there's a lot

of traffic,and there's at least seven police cars on my tail.

skyscrapers tower over me.

I'm driving a silver _NISSAN GT-R SPEC-V,and the police are driving black and white DODGE __VIPERS**(duh)**__.__I was listening to troublemaker from NEED FOR SPEED RIVALS._

**(If you want to hear it,look it up on You tube because I don't remember all the words to it) **I finally reached top speed of 205 MPH

"Crap,don't these guys ever give up"!I yelled in frustration.**Stop,pull over now!one yelled in the megaphone.*attempts to ram me into safety railing***

"Fuck you,I'll pull over when I'm dead"!I yelled.

_Great,I'm out of nitro.I thought._

"Aw man,and I really needed that for this kind of thing".I said in disappointment.

I kept driving and a little bit later I saw an alley

**(SCREECH!)**

"k,now all I need to do is find a place to hi-what the f-".I was interrupted when a portal opened and sucked me in.

**(WARP!)**

"OH MY GOD I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE"!I yelled as I went through.

the portal was making my car spin,do 360's like a roller coaster.

you can see why I felt like puking my guts up.

I finally got to the other side of the portal.

when my tires finally touched the ground I drove a little ways before trying to turn around.

my timing couldn't have been worse,cause just before I could drive back in it,it closed.

"Oh,no.I said in dead tone".I just did a J-turn and started driving trying to find a place to set up home.

the area I was in had green grass that was,not very many trees,hills,but the thing I didn't get was why

the surface was so blocky,course when I see something like this I ignore it.

"Weird".I said fascinated.I saw a green...thing,didn't know what it was,but while I passed it,it started expanding,and hissing like when you light a fire work.

"OH SHIT"!I yelled.

fearing for my life,I quickly jumped out of the passenger door.

I hit the ground with a thud

**"**uugghhh"!I yelled in pain

**(BOOM!)**

"HOLY-!"I tried to yell as a flying car part hit me in the head extremely hard.

my vision started to get blurry and I started blacking out,but before I went completely,I saw a figure walking towards me.

"oh...crap".I said in a disoriented tone as I finally went out.

**Authors note:how do you guys like the fiction.**

**Tell me if you think the story's good or not.**

**See you guys next Thursday.**

**syke.**

**I made chapter 2 already,and I fixed this chapter.**

**fixed spelling errors,end marks,that kind of stuff.**

**thank you guest for pointing out those mistakes.**

**I also added some stuff too,so it's even better now.**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Cupa

Author's** note:I've decided to update today instead of waiting till Thursday.**

**I've also noticed that there's a little bit of criticism,and I'm not talking about **

**you mandrake your fine someone PMed me I guess.**

**well I wouldn't really call it criticism...I'd say more like advice,but remember**

**this is my first fanfiction so don't expect it to be really good right off the bat.**

**anyway,get ready for longer chapter.**

**Okay,chapter 2 is here.I know I didn't tell you guys in the first chapter this,but the main character's name is Aaron,and**

**he'll be 16.**

**you can read now.**

(I started to regain consciousness)

"Please be in a jail cell,please be in a jail cell".I thought.I never thought I'd even think that,but after what just happened I wanted to

be in a cell rather than what ever horrible new world I'm on.

"Hey,are you okay mister".a female voice said.I opened my eyes.

at first my vision was blurry,but after a few seconds it cleared up.

"That was quite a bad situation you were in".she said."Eh,I've had a bit worse than that".I said.

"_and by a bit I mean a hair,a very small freakin_ hair."I thought.

I've been rammed,spun,flipped,wrecked,and arrested,but this was so far the worst thing that's happened to me...I only lied so it wouldn't seem like a big deal...almost getting toasted by my own car...all thanks to that green...thing.

if there's more creatures like THAT here than I'm going to need some weapons.

**("Author:Well maybe if you weren't trying to escape the cops all the time this wouldn't have happened:D )**

I looked around the room,the floor was made out of wood with a blue carpet on top of it,the walls were also made out of wood,but the floor was

made out of oak,the walls were made out of jungle wood,and the roof cobble stone,there were windows,but I couldn't see through it,to

dark I guess.I was laying in a bed.

"Who are you,and where am I"?I asked.

"My name's Cupa,and your in my house in the meadows".Cupa answered.*I sat up*

"No...I mean what planet"?I rephrased the question.

"Planet...your not from here"?she asked slightly shocked.

"No...I'm from earth".I said.

"umm...your on minecraftia".she finally answered still a little shocked

O_O"Aww man...I thought you were messing with me".

**(Author:In your dreams Aaron)**

"Nope sorry your on another planet".she said while chuckling a little.

_"NNNOOOOOOOOOO,It doesn't make any sense how I got here!"_I yelled in my mind.

"oh...okay...did anything survive the explosion"?I asked curiously.

"yeah,two things...this...thing".she said as she pulled out my GPS,and placed it on the table.

_"how the hell am I gonna use that if I'm on another planet...unless the orbiter satilite flies by this planet I'm not gonna be able to use that"._I thought.

"And this knife".which she also placed on the table.

"_and there's my weapon"._

"Wow is that it".I asked shocked that those things survived.

"sorry,but...yeah,those are the only things that are still intact".she said while looking at the ground.

"no no,that's fine...those were the only things I needed".I said to reassure her.

"oh okay".said cheerfully.

_"why am I just noticing her appearence now"._I thought.

Cupa was 5'6,she had aburn hair,gold eyes,white skin,B cups,and some what an hour glass body,

a green hoodie with a creeper face on it(course Aaron wouldn't know what kind of face it is)

dark green short shorts that were so short they could be mistaken for panties,

green stalking's,and brown gloves.

"_Holy shit,she's hot!"_I yelled in my mind.

"I didn't get your name".she said.

"It's Aaron".I answered.

"my friends would love to meet you."she said excitedly.

"how many friends do you have"?I asked.

"about...4 so far".she answered.

_"I swear this girl's high on sugar or__ something"._

"do you want to meet them"?she asked anxiously.

"uhh...sure".I said.

"YAY".she yelled in exitement.

she opened the door then grabbed my hand and took there was tall grass and one of those things that tried to blow me up,but

I didn't really care,I was being dragged by a hot girl.

_"I hope she doesn't see what my face is doing"._I thought while blushing slightly

A few minutes later we arrived at a fairly large house.

I was a little hurt from being dragged like rag doll all the way there.

"We're here".she said cheerfully.

_"Good to_ know".I thought while standing up.

**Author's note:I hope that was a decently long chapter.I know it's boring now,but it'll get better later on.I would like to thank mandrake for being the first one to**

**read this fic,you've got respect from me same with you Deadlyassassin64,but I did look at the trafficing stats and there's one dude who kinda is **

**creeping me out cause he's from the Russian federation,and I know enough about Russian's to know that they don't like very many American things.**

**That's why they have a nuclear arsenal aiming at us,cause I'm guessing if they do something wrong and we decide to step in they'll just use that excuse **

**"if you do we're going to blow you all to bits" kinda thing just so we don't try to stop them.I hope that didn't sound racist but that's my opinion about **

**Russian's,they just wanna blow the shit out of stuff that's why American guys like Russian girls.(I'll let you figure it out)**

**anyway,see you guys later,oh yeah and before I go check out Deadlyassassin64's fanfic,it's really good,so go look at.**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting Cupa's friends

**Author's note:hey guy's it's Lonestar here with chapter is going to be in this chapter,and I know some of you don'tknow it,but Yaebi's actually a write,but I was playing minecraft yesterday on my friends account,and he has the mob talker mod with that one kinda thing where you can type what ever you want,and I asked her if she was a boy or a girl,and she answered girl,so yeah...also I changed Mindy's,Andr's,and Yaebi's appearance cause I think they could have done better,anyway here's chapter 3.**

I stood up. we were in a forest,there were trees that were pretty high and could be seen as far as the eye could see(maybe it was because of the blocks everywhere).

there were animals all over the place,pigs,cows,and sheep I think...the animals were also blocky.

the house was two stories tall,and was made completely out of oak

wood,had parallel roof made out of iron,and the windows went up,and down on the house.

"do you want to go inside?"cupa asked."yes please"I said.

"_yeah so I don't almost get blown up again"._I said.

she had her hand on the door nob.

before she opened the door she looked me with a smile before opening the door.

"are you ready to meet my friends?"Cupa asked.

yeah,meeting new people's always good.I said slightly cheerful.

_"he's kinda cute."_Cupa thought.

_"I wonder if she likes me so far."_I thought.

she opened the door.

the inside of the house was amazing,it looked like an earthly house,in the living room there was painting's on the walls,a tabel with red and yellow flowers on it,shelves that were 6 feet high,and dressers,there was a couch with red cushoins,the walls were painted yellow,the ceiling was painted white,and the floor was brown,the house had a kitchen with shelves,cabinets,furnace,a sink,a table with a candle in the middle of it with silver ware.

when we went in her friends were telling each other jokes,laughing,and talking."hi girls."Cupa said cheerfully."hey Cupa."they said."girls I'd like you to meet Aaron."Cupa said."Hi."one said."h-hello".a second said nervously."what's up".the third

fourth just sat there and stared at me drooling.

"Aaron this is Yueri,Yaebi,Mindy,and Andr."Cupa said introducing them

Yueri was 5'8,silver hair,creamy white skin,silver eyes,D-cups,hour glass body,

grey gloves,grey boots,

grey short shorts,grey hat with a skeleton face on it,grey vest that was opened up half way

she was showing off her boobs to any one who saw her.

Yaebi was 5'3,grey eyes,creamy white skin,green hair,C-cups,somewhat of an hour glass body,

blueish greenish hoodie with a zombie face on it,

blue jeens,no shoes.

Mindy was 5'7,red eyes,creamy white skin,purple hair,C-cups,hour glass body,

dark grey hoodie with black stripes that was torn on the top showing part of her boobs,and grey boots with black stripes.

Andr was 6'2,she had creamy white skin,purple eyes,brownish redish hair,hour glass body,E-cups,

a black hoodie that was so tight on her you could see her nipples,black boots with straps holding them up,and a black mini skirt,

and a hat with a enderman face with glowing purple eyes on it.

_"Holy crap,I hope I don't get a hard on cause these girls are really freakin HOT."_I thought

whenI meet new people I shake their hand so I started walking around and shaking their hands.

"hello."I said shaking Yueri's hand.

her eyes started widening,she started blushing furiously.

"h-hello."Yueri echoed back.

I went over to Yaebi."what's up Yaebi."I said shaking her hand.

"O~O h-hi."Yaebi said silently.I walked over and started shaking mindy's hand.

"hello mindy."I said still shaking her hand.

"hi cutie."Mindy said seductively.

" *O_O* moving on.I said while slightly blushing.

_"he looks even cuter when he's blushing"_Mindy thought.

I walked over to Andr and shook her hand while looking her in the eye.

"hello Andr."I said.

she then slapped me across the face.

"don't look at me."Andr started crying then teleported and left the room.

"why did she do that?"I asked while rubbing my cheek.

"oh yeah sorry I forgot to warn you,Andr doesn't like it when people look at her."cupa said.

"as beautiful as she is she doesn't want people to look at her...well...that doesn't make sense."I said.

"well...she just doesn't like it,I don't know why."Yueri said.

"uhh...I'll go get a room ready for you Aaron."Cupa said walking upstairs.

"and I'll go get you an ice pack."Yaebi said as she entered the kitchen.

"and I'll just sit with you."Mindy said seductively as she walked over to me,and sat on my lap.

_"and I'm gonna get a boner"_I thought

Yaebi walked out of the kitchen.

"okay here's your ic-oh look,you've only been here for ten minutes and you already have a girlfriend."Yaebi said teasing me and Mindy.

"No we're not!"we said at the same time.

"well sorry you two,that's kinda what it looks like."Yaebi said both of us looked at Yueri who had a big grin on her face.

"well I'm thinking about it."Mindy said while smiling and blushing.

Cupa walked up to me

"sorry Aaron,we don't have anymore rooms so...you'll have to sleep with Mindy cause she's the only one with the biggest be."Cupa said.

"*O_O* oh okay...I guess."I said blushing slightly.

"one second please."I said.

I picked up a wooden plank and hit myself once in the head.

"did that hurt?"Yaebi asked.

"nope not at all."I said.

"how can you not be hurt by that?"Yueri asked.

"I've been hurt so many times I don't know what pain is,plus I think the explosion numbed my nerves."I said.

"okay."cupa said confused.

*yawn*well it's pretty late it's time to go to bed."Yaebi said.

"yeah time to go to bed."Mindy said and Mindy walked up stairs to her room.

Andr appeared behind me.

"uh...Mindy can you go in your room,I w-want to tell Aaron something?"Andr asked."okay."Mindy said.

she walked into her room and shut the door.

"Aaron I'm sorry I slapped you I just don't like it when people look at me."Andr said.

"it's okay,but I don't know why you don't want people to look at you,your stunning I nearly fainted when I saw you."I said.

_"she's gonna slap me again isn't she"_I thought.

"you really thought that about me?"Andr asked."yes,look at your self in the mirror,your hot."I said.

***SMASH* **she smashed her lips against mine and quickly pulled away."sorry."Andr said then teleported away into her room.

"O_O woah...that was nice."I said.I walked into the bed room,and got into bed.

"see you in the morning cutie."Mindy said then kissed me on the cheek.

"yes ma'am."I said.

mindy giggled a little.

_"oh man these girls like me woo hoo,I think I'm going to like this place"_I thought then fell asleep.

**Auther's note:oh yes he will.I'm now accepting OC's now people and story idea's,also I'm going to answer mandrakes question.**

**what I mean when I say the orbiter satilite is that...well let me tell you this first...my uncle is a NASA scientist,he told me that they sent the orbiter to mars,but got thrown out of it's orbit and went into far it found 10,000,000,000,000 possible life supporting planets,but there's one that they didn't talk about,it's top secret actually...they found a planet that look exactly like you guys later**


	4. an appology and info

hey guys sorry I haven't been posting

still busy.

anyway I'm gonna give you guys this (hopefully I don't regret this)

I'm gonna give you guys my cell if you want to talk or ask questions.

it's 817-666-5683.

yeah,I don't like the number either.

I asked the company to change the middle ones,but they said

no can do anyway TTYL.


	5. Chapter 4:Mindy's obbsession

**Hey guys guess who's back I finally managed to get to a to keep you guys waiting for so long.**

**I finally got a computer for my self and got my mom**

**to buy an ATT internet gateway.**

**I'm changing this up a bit,when the characters**

** talk it'll kind of look like a play format kind of thing,mostly**

**cause it's getting kind of annoying saying "he said,she said" I'll still explain stuff though don't worry about that.**

**anyway the chap is about to start,but first if your wondering why I make some of these sentences look **

**like paragraghs it's cause when I type all of this kind of stuff in it doesn't go through.**

**_also when you see this kind of writing it means the character's thinking._**

**also if you see this ( ) that's the means that what ever action is writen there**

**it'll be either the way they're talking or the thing the just did**

**example: (punch) (happy).**

**after the fic I'll tell you guys the easiest way to get**

**rid of ISIS.**

**now that that's out of the way,chapter 4 here we come.**

I slowly started to open my eyes...all I saw was black.

Aaron:"_**what the-oh,let me feel around to see if there's something covering**_

_**my head."**_

I ran my hand down the back of my head to see if there was anything

covering my head,nothing

at the last second I realized my face was buried in something that was

as soft as a pillow.

Aaron:_**"Oh okay my head is just buried in a pillow."**_

I slowly lifted my head up from what I thought was a pillow

only to find that my head wasn't buried in a pillow at all,but it was

right between mindy's boobs.

Aaron:0_0

I was completly speechless.

Mindy:had a good dream?;)

Aaron:0_0 uuuuhhhhhhh.

I just kept saying "uuhhhhh" for a few seconds.

I slowly crawled off her,and sat on the side of the bed face palmed

trying to comprehend what just happened.

Aaron:how did I end up there.

Mindy:I put you there while you were sleeping.

Aaron:you what?!

she glared at me with an angry look on her face.

Mindy:why don't you like me?

Aaron:I like you,it's just if your gonna be my girlfriend I need to get

to know you.

I might be a criminal,but I'm still civilized.

Mindy:(dissapointment)oh...okay.

Aaron:Uh...are you gonna be okay.

Mindy:yes,I get it...you don't want to walk in blind.

Aaron:yeah,why you say it like you had a bad guy.

Mindy:yeah I did,I dated a wither skeleton-

Aaron:(murmuring)don't know what that is.

Mindy:that was a real jerk,he only liked me for my looks,but

when I saw how nice and polite you were I thought I'd try to flirt with you.

Aaron:well I judge girls based on both if they're nice and if they look good.

Mindy:oh okay well I'm perfect for you then.

Aaron:**_Aw_**_ **crap.**_remember,I need to get to know you first.

Mindy:_**Darn.** _I know I was just telling you.

Aaron:(sniff,sniff)aww man I stink,do you have a shower.

Mindy:_**He he he,now's my chance to seduce him.** _yeah it's through that door-

Aaron:finally,I've been needing to get clean for months.

Mindy: why's that.

-Flash back-

earth

July 9th

8:47 PM

bath room

Aaron:hopefully the police won't show up,I've been

needing to do this for while now.

I started to turn the hot water valve.

cop#1:(police sirens)this is the police,come out with you hands up.

Aaron:damn it,I was just about to get clean.

I rushed out the back door,got in my chevy Camaro Z21,and drove off.

Cop#1:where the hell did he go.

cop#2:Damn it,lost him again.

-reality-

Aaron:uh...no reason,wait did cupa tell you where I came from.

Mindy:no.

Aaron:(sigh)ugh,I'll tell you guys later.

I started looking around the room.

the reason why I didn't see any detail is cause the room was really dark.

basicly it was just a room with a dresser,closet,a queen sized bed with purple blankets,no windows or anything,those were the only things in

there,NO JOKE.

Mindy:can I shower with you

Aaron:(blushing)O_O uh no,you can when your girlfriend or if you become my girlfriend.

Mindy:okay come downstairs when your done.

**Author:k guys on the me showering part I'm just gonna cut it out.**

**10 minutes later**.

I walked down stairs,waiting for me was Andr closest to the last step.

when I got down to the bottom she hugged me.

Andr:did you sleep well?

Aaron:yeah did,then I woke up to an awkward situation.

Andr:what kind of situation.

Aaron:my head being between Mindy's tits.

Andr:what?!

Aaron:she placed my head there while I was sleeping.

Andr:I think you should sleep in my bed from now on.

Aaron:why?_**and I just asked a dumb question.**_

Andr:well for one,I won't place your head between my breasts,second if you stay in there she might try

to rape you while your sleeping.

Aaron:alright,wait what size is your bed?

Andr:it's only big enough for one person.

Aaron:that means we'll have to snuggle...doesn't it

Andr:(blushing)yeah.**_I hope he doesn't think I'm a perve like Mindy._**

Aaron:(blushing)he he,I actually kinda like be honest I like girls who are shy.

Andr:(still blushing)if you keep it up I might kiss you again.

Aaron:(blushing furiously)Whoa not now,we can in private.

Andr looked around and saw all the other girls looking at us.

Andr:(still blushing)he he okay.

yueri:Aaron cupa just told us you came from another planet,can you tell us about it please.

Aaron:uh...sure.

I sat down.

**Author:and that concludes chapter you guys want to know the old way I updated**

**I always went to the local library and they only give you an hour on the computer so you can under stand **

**how it takes me forever to update,or at least it used to.**

**k guys here's my idea of how to stop ISIS with one swipe.**

**just nuke them,sure it'll kill a bunch of people but in that country they all hate us Americans so I say**

**Fire you guys later.**


	6. bad news guys

bad news guys,my computer has a virus in it so I won't be able to update for a while,I'm suprised I was able to

do this,anyway go read Deadlyassassin64's fic or Whiskershin's fic,and maybe rhapzody's fic,those should be able to keep you guys busy

for a while til I get this crap fixed,have a good life,stay out of trouble and be nice to everyone you meet,yeah I kinda have cupa's personality

and if you read Najee's fic I also have lone's personality too,anyways see you guys later my coputer is about to activate virus protection so bye


	7. Hiatus,and a message for the flamer

Okay guys I know I said I wouldn't update for a while cause this virus,and once again

I don't have much time to talk,but first I have a message for the flamers,calling me

a dumbass,critizing me,najee might allow that in his fic cause honestly he doesn't give a fuck what you

flamers think,me on the other hand won't allow that crap in the comments,so continue and I'll just

disable the comments,and since these guests said these things cause one guest keeps

coming back everyday and going to the comments calling me names and all that,even when

I get my computer fixed I won't be updating cause I'm going on hiatus

sorry to those of you who like my story and respect me and if you critize me

to those who actually try to be nice when saying how many flaws this story has

you guys can thank guest for this cause for the past few days he's been calling me a

dumbass,saying I don't know shit,dude if I didn't know anything I wouldn't be able to type

I know that people have a right to their oppinions,but there is such a thing as a breaking point

and I can tell that this ass hole guest is gonna be as annoying as fuck,not sure if his

comments popped up yet,but I'm not gonna let him go any further,I'll

update in January or Febuary,so once again guys than guest for me puting this on hiatus cause

I'm not gonna let him do this crap,and to guest dude I can give my number out to any one

who ever I fuckin want,and nothing bad is gonna happen to me,cause my house is crawling with

weapons,any way see you guys in Febuary,later

P.S everyone watch this video on you tube,well these two videos on youtube

after what all guest called me,the guy in this video is acting like

how I feel towards the guest,look up Mindless Self Indulgence-Shut Me Up

and this really funny one which after what the guest said to me

really made me feel a lot better,cause I know this video

is as retarded as he is,it's called

the vicious cycle of Five nights at freddy's.

it's some what funny,but mostly retarded,I think that video

and guest are clones cause they both act the same,oh and 1 more

video while I think about it look up Mindless self indulgence-lights out

I was literally listening to this over and over again,this is for that video

is for the guest but you guys are welcome to watch it too,and

to guest... :P (sticks up middle finger),okay now see you guys later


End file.
